Asriel The god of death
by welldonecc
Summary: Nothing but torture


"Uhh..." His hand twitched. "Huh...?" His eyes open. "W...wha..." His view slowly gets better. "Wh-where..." He attempts to get up. His hands press against something soft and yellow. He finally notices where he is. "What the? How... what?!" He was standing on a flower field... in the ruins. "Huh... but..." And in his adult form! "I'm... back.. in this form? But how.. why?" He looked up, sunshine fell through the hole, putting him in the spotlight. In front of him was a very familiar sight. In another small spotlight stood a single flower, it had no face. He decides to approach it. "What is even going on..." He asked himself as he poked at the petals of the flower, the flower offered no resistence. "Huh... I guess I can finally leave that behind..." He walked past the flower and was about to enter the ruins.

**PEW**

"AAAAAHHHH!" Asriel fell to his knees from a sudden strike on his back. He felt his HP take a huge hit, he probably can't survive another one. He looks behind him to meet his attacker.

The flower had a face.

And it wasn't happy.

"**BUH-BYE!**"

**PEW**

**-99999**

Asriel was knocked back to a wall by the stupidly strong hit, his entire body blew up into dust as it smashed against the wall.

Asriel was dead. The game was over...

**"NO... GET... UP!"**

"GASP!" Asriel gasped for air as he got up. He was alive again! Looking at himself he was still in his god form. "What the... How?!"

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I'M GIVING YOU WHAT YOU DESERVE FOR SIDING WITH THAT STUPID HUMAN**" Laughed the flower.

"Huh... Wait- Frisk!" He looked around. "Frisk! Where are you?!"

"**I MADE SURE FRISK WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO INTERFERE WITH MY NEW GAME! I CALL IT, 'LET'S SEE HOW FAR WE CAN PUSH ASRIEL TO THE EDGE!**" Said the flower.

"What did you do?!" Said Asriel getting up.

"Simple! I reset the universe just as you were about to use your powers to destroy the wall, aaaand then I setup all the events perfectly to punish you for betraying me!" Chuckled the flower. "And guess what, everyone here will try to kill you with NO excuses! Nobody recognizes you in this timeline~" The flower laughed again. "**AND YOU CAN'T DIE!, EVERY TIME YOU TURN INTO DUST YOU'LL JUST GET UP AGAIN! YOU'LL JUST BE STUCK DYING OVER AND OVER AGAIN!**"

"You... MONSTER!" Asriel lunged with his double swords but the flower quickly disappeared. "No... Damnit!"

"Waaaaaaaahhhhh!"

**CRASH!**

"Huh?!" Asriel heard someone fall down. Turning back to the flower field he spotted someone had crashed in. His eyes filled with hope. "Frisk! It's you! He didn't erase you!" He rushed to the field. "I'm so glad you-"

It wasn't frisk.

"Uu...uhhhh..." The creature was wearing a green witch hat that covered it's face in shadow, it also wore a green shirt with a black heart and a pink scarf. It got up. "Wha... where... am I...?" The creature looked at Asriel. "Woah... you kinda look like m-"

"Who are you?"

"Oh! Uhm.." It looked for it's glasses and quickly puts them on. "I'm... Ralsei, Prince of the Dark" He stretches his hand. "Nice to meet you!" He smiled.

"Uh... okay, my name is Asriel" He shook his black fluffy hand. Ralsei was smaller than him, around the size of Frisk. "Prince of the... Underground? I guess?"

"Ohhh! That's great! Another Prince! We can be friends!" Ralsei looked around. "And.. do you know a way out of here?" He looked worried. "I- I don't even know how I got here!"

"Neither do I... but I have a hunch" Asriel said looking at the entrance to the ruins.

"And what is it?" Ralsei asked with curiosity.

"It's... an old enemy of mine, has strange powers..." Asriel looked at his hand as it emmitted a rainbow.

"Oh no, that sounds bad!" Ralsei said worried. "But don't worry! We can work together!"

"I don't know.. this place can be-"

**FWOOOSH**

Ralsei enveloped himself in a golden glow. "People tend to underestimate me!"

"Woah... okay, just stay close to me, I may also know a way out, the road to that exit... Is long..." Asriel began to walk to the ruins.

"I'll be fine! Not the first time i've been on a trip!" Ralsei's scarf glowed.

They've entered their first challenge.

* * *

**Chapter 1: In his shoes**

**The Ruins**

The walls were purple, Asriel knew where they were, he just hoped nothing emotional would stand in their way.

Oh...

"Oh.. hello!" Said a female voice, Asriel froze in his tracks. "Visitors? It's been... a while since I had those. How did you two get here?"

Asriel spoke first. "W-we don't- know" He stuttered. "We got lost in the way..."

"Ah, that's fine, I'll help you two go back where you belong! Follow me" Toriel signaled the duo to follow her.

Ralsei looks at Asriel. "She's so nice!"

"She's my mother.."

"Oh... why didn't she recognize you?" Ralsei asked

"Whoever is putting us through this said everyone won't remember me and be hostile towards us" Whispered Asriel.

"She didn't seem hostile to me" Ralsei said.

"Don't jinx it..."

* * *

Toriel entered the next room, the other two followed.

"Welcome to the ruins, innocent ones" Said Toriel. "Allow me to educate you in the operation of this place"

Toriel completes a puzzle.

"The ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them."

The duo follows Toriel into the next room.

"To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry, I have labelled the ones that you need to flip."

The duo completes the puzzle.

"Splendid! I am proud of you, little ones. Let us move to the next room."

The duo follows Toriel into the next room.

"In the ruins theres-"

Asriel walks ahead to the next room.

"Oh..." Toriel looks at Ralsei who's just as confused as her, he waves good-bye and goes after Asriel.

* * *

"Hey! Why did you leave her behind!? Exclaimed Ralsei.

"I can't even... look at her and pretend I don't know her..." Asriel speeds up his pace. "I can't... face the family I betrayed... all for someone that didn't even care about me..." His Rainbow powers allow him to float above some puzzles along with Ralsei. "Let's just get this over with... and go..."

He comes across another familiar sight.

Without saying a word Asriel breaks into his own old home and attempts to go downstairs... only stopping and going back to the kitchen and taking a butterscotch pie that was laying around. He comes across a mirror and looks at his adult face... long horns, black markings, menacing robe... He rushes downstairs, Ralsei tries to catch-up.

After a series of long hallways they finally come across the door that will lead then out of the ruins.

**BOOOOM!**

A fireball is thrown at them and strikes the door. The duo looks behind them to find an enraged Toriel with both hands engulfed in fire.

"**You. Are. Not. Ignoring. ME.**"

They entered the battle screen.

"Oh no! What are we gonna do?!" Said Ralsei. "I don't want to hurt your mother!"

Asriel looked at her eyes and realized it. "We're gonna have to, my enemy said they'll try to kill me without excuses, he set us up" His hands filled with rainbow power.

"B-but... she's"

"She's not my mother.. not in this reality" Asriel summoned his swords. Tears fell off his face.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bohemian Rhapsody**


End file.
